1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical treatments and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for treating eye disorders such as presbyopia using energies including infrared laser, ultrasound and radio-frequency.
2. Description of Related Art
Myopia and hyperopia can be treated surgically using techniques including corneal interventions, such as reshaping a surface curvature of the cornea located inside of the limbus area, and non-corneal manipulations, such as altering properties of the sclera (which is located outside of the limbus area), ciliary muscle, zonules, or lens. An example of the former treatment can comprise ablating the surface of the cornea itself to form a “multifocal” arrangement (e.g., distance vision in one eye and reading vision in another eye according to a treatment plan referred to as monovision) facilitating viewing by a patient of both near and far objects, and an example of the latter treatment can comprise introducing kerfs into portions of the sclera to thereby increase accommodation. Non-corneal interventions typically comprise temporarily removing or pulling-back the patient's conjunctiva, using forceps and scissors and/or one or more of scalpels, cautery, plasma, and laser methods, followed by the actual non-corneal manipulations (e.g., forming kerfs in the sclera). After completing the kerfs, the conjunctiva is then typically sutured back into position.